custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagination Adventure with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
Imagination Adventure with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on May 6, 1997. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to places including a car to the pizza bakery to make pizza, and eat pizza, an airplane to the bright rainforest jungle to explorer the jungle for a jungle adventure, look at jungle animals including monkeys, parrots, tigers, crocodtiles, and elephants, and see some raindrops and a bright colorful rainbow in the rainforest, a big city bus to the cold ice and snowy arctic to look at some arctic animals including polar bears, penguins, and walruses, play in the snow of winter time of the year, go ice skating over the frozen ice, go sledding down the snowy hill, hear some arctic silly sounds, and meet mister snowman, and even a big sailing ship's boat to the warm sunny sunshine summer beach to put on sunscreen lotion, play with colorful beach balls, and beach toys, go swimming in the water in under the sea, build a sandcastle, fly kites, and get some ice cream at Mr. Boyd's beach store. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Carlos *Alec *Tosha *Maria *Mister Snowman *Mr. Boyd Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Parrot Song (Tune to: The Popcorn Song) #The Tiger Song #The Crocodile Song #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-Cold BRRR! #Ten Little Penguins/Ten Little Polar Bears/Ten Little Walruses #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Silly Sounds #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #My Kite #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #My Kite #Silly Sounds #Make the Dough #My Kite (Reprise) Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume.. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "We've Got Rhythm". *The end credit music's arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Another time Baby Bop has a pizza dough accident. *Another time Baby Bop stucks. This time, she tries to flip the pizza in the air, but it falls and gets stuck on her head. *Another time Alec falls or lays down, this time, after "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *When Alec screams as he ice skates too fast, his scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10's claw throws Mr. Conductor into the air and to land on a bag at the base of the windmill), except it was mixed with Alec's 1996-1997 voice. *When Alec yells "Whoooooaaaa!", the sound clip is voiced by BJ from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Alec's 1996-1997 voice. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after "Sledding, Sledding", he sleds down the hill too fast and falls down to the snowy bottom. *Another home video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop voices and costumes, and the Season 2 Barney doll. Quotes Quotes 1 *Baby Bop: Now, it's my turn to flip the pizza! (tries to flip the pizza dough, but it falls onto her head and gets stuck) Oh no! I can't see! Help, me! Help! *BJ: It's okay, Sissy! I'll get it out of your head! (pulls the pizza dough out of Baby Bop's head) *Baby Bop: Thanks, BJ. Quotes 2 Category:1997 episodes